star wars infinites: shadows
by shaperlord67
Summary: a experiment of mine, taking the mirror universe concept and applying it to star wars.
1. Chapter 1 attack

As the red republic consular class cruiser flew thru the vastness of hyperspace, a lone figure stared out the window, lost in thought. Clone commander cc-9995 better known as ace watched as hyperspace flashed past the window thinking about his new assignment. After all, he was a clone and the mission was the most important thing, what he was breed for.

He, and his congealment of eight clones, plus the Jedi knight Aven Pax, aboard the _Warb null _were to slip by separatist forces by using a little traveled hyperspace route and bring much needed supplies to the republic forces on Dorin. The never ending war. The never ending missions. The never ending death.

Suddenly he hear a noise and per his training, wheeled around and puled his gun. Needless to say Ace was quite embarrassed to find himself face to face with a female Zabrek dressed in a Jedi knight. Ace put his blaster back and bowed. "forgive me, master Pax you startled me."

the Jedi just smiled and joined him in watching the space thru the window. "no need for apologies commander." and with that silence resumed, as they both stared out the window lost in thought. After two years of fighting in the clone years, ace had served with many Jedi generals. Some were brilliant tacticians. Some not so much. But one thing ace had learned was that they all excluded a calming presence and in this particular case, he was glad for it.

"what do you think that is commander?" ace looked up in time to see the unmistakeable glimmer of a separatist mine. "GET DOWN" he yelled grabbing the young Jedi away from the window, as with a resounding crash, the mine collided with the _Warb Nulls_ hull.

With a gowning sound the republic cruiser came out of hyperspace. Ace pulled Aven to her feat among the wreckage of the observatory. "we need to get to the bridge" the Jedi said. Ace nodded his head and they both ran thru the ship until they found the bridge, its door wedged tightly closed.

Aven pulled out her lightsaber and quickly cut thru the blast door that had closed upon impact, to revile a disturbing site. Both pilots were dead, the windshield was cracked, and the _Warb null_ was spiraling out of control towards a black hole. "aw... Sith" was all ace could manage, before trying to get thru the hole to reach the controls.

"LOOK OUT" he heard someone shout before he felt the grip of the mysterious force on his body as he was flung backwards. He caught a brief glimpse of Aven Pax standing in the hallway before he blacked out when he slammed into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2 return

Tatooine. Once a thriving hive of criminals, farmers and Tuskens. Now a barren, lifeless planet. When the republic had began its new "reforms" many planets had rebelled and tried to join the separatists. Tatooine had become the example of what the new "chancellor" did to rebellious worlds.

In the endless waste lands there was nothing but sand and the reminders left behind by the Hutts. Well, almost nothing. Alone among the endless dunes, a tall cloaked figure surveyed the land as he walked steadily to the remains of Jabbas palace. His face obscured by the wind and his hood, the man continued on his way, headed for the once proud monastery, now inhabited by only a handful.

As the man approached the door he caught site of the guard, a quite man hidden behind fierce Mandolorin armor. "halt" was the only reaction the traveler got from the guard. The man slowly let his hood drop reviling a almost handsome face with black hair, marred by a scar above his left eye. "Owen wants to see you." was all the guard said before opening the door to let the man in.

the man nodded his head in appreciation before interning the palace and heading down to where he knew Owen would be. He entered the large cavernous room that used to store a rancor and walked over to his friend, who was busy working on his Datapad. "what news?" inquired the man.

Owen looked up and frowned. "its happened. The black hole has become unstable and somethings come thru."

the man nodded turned the door to see a Togrut, dressed in a beaten windswept robe enter. "master, its good ..." "not know, Ashoka." the man once known as Anakin cut her off "tell the men. Were leaving".


	3. Chapter 3 menace

Ace opened his eyes and instantly shaded his eyes from the bright sun. he tried to get up but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and could see a large cut slowly leaking blood.

He still managed to get up and survey the land. Covered in dry grass and with a scattering of pools and springs and a small hill behind him. All in all nothing of particular notice. Except for the body on the hill.

Walking towards it, ace suddenly recognized the body and speed up. Aven pax was lying on the ground, still holding her lightsaber and slowly leaking blood out of the corner of her mouth. Ace knelled besides the body and checked her pulse. She was dead.

Ace sighed before climbing over the hill to be greeted by another depressing site. The remains of the W_arb null _ were almost completely gone.

Ace looked threw the ruble before finding his dc-15 blaster, some supplies and a collapsoble shovel. He climbed back over the hill and began digging.

After the hole was dug he gently picked Aven up and placed her in the grave and covered the hole back up. He placed a metal stick on the grave and became silent, contemplating the death of another young warrior. A flash of metal caught his eye and realized Avens lightsaber was lying on the ground.

Ace leaned and picked it up, clipped it to his belt and looked at the simple grave one more time, before leaving to hopefully find some civilization. Ace was having a very bad day.


	4. chapter 4 empire

"Curse this planet where ever I am." ace muttered under his breath. He really should have expected this. After all planets were big and realisticly it could take a very long time to find civilization. Still Ace wasn't to happy about wandering around the savannah for two days without finding anything. And now that he was climbing up a rather large hill, his mood was only increased by the hard physical labor. When he made it to the top he expected to find nothing more than more savannah, stretching out as far as the eye could see.

What he did find was a sheer cliff leading to a busy town. No, city. It was defiantly a city. Ace did his beast to not erupt into jubilant celebration and began looking for a way down. After finally finding a small road leading him down to the city entrance, Ace hurried forwards to the two guards stationed there. His heart quickened when he realized they were wearing clone armor! Both of the guards stood exactly the same height as him and eatch other (they were clones after all.) and wore white armor trimmed with red.

Ace walked up to them and asked "where is this?". They gave a curt nod. Ace stood still a moment before trying again. "who is in charge here?" this time they wouldn't do anything. Ace sighed and went into the village. He found it busy with people working and running errands. There was also a lot of clones around, all dressed in red armor. Ace soon found out however, that these clones were no more whiling to help then the ones outside the village. Even the citizens would not stop and talk with him, or for that matter eatch other.

Then Ace turned and found him self face to face with a giant plasma screen twelve feet tall and playing a giant propaganda film for something called the "collective". Aces attention was first drawn however to the small line of pictures below reading "most wanted." he recognized them as count Dooku, Darth maul, some man he didn't know in a brown trench coat and fedora, Jango fett and... Anakin skywalker?

Before he had time to contemplate this strange turn of events he heard a shout from behind him and turned to find a clone clad in green trimmed armor and flanked by more "red" clones marching towards him. Before Ace could salute the green trimmed clone looked him and down apparently looking for something before speaking. "civilian, if you think dressing as a clone will get you out of evac, you people are dumber then I remember. Now come with me".ace was about to argue when he realized he was outnumbered 3 to 1.

following the three clones Ace suddenly realized who was giving the speech on the screen behind him, praising the new dictator. It was general kenobi!


	5. Chapter 5 revenge

Ace looked around. He was now aboard the _d.s.t Hoth_ having been identified as a civilian. Ace probably could have corrected this mistake but with all that was going on, he had deiced he had better remain inconspicuous.

Now Ace had never been a detective. Or a historian. Or a scientist. But he figured one of three things must be happening. Ever the black hole had some how transported him to an altered universe, the damage to the hyperspace engine had caused him to transport to a really mucked up future or the clone afterlife really stunk.

Any way about he kept his hidden blaster and Avens lightsaber close to him. The _Hoth _was a large ship with many different areas, however the passengers were only allowed in the lobby. Ace sat near the middle of the room, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible while wearing clone armor. Suddenly the ship shook and ground to a halt, before violently rocking back and fourth. Ace grabbed his blaster just in case and got up to see what was going on.

This idea was cut short when the entrance to the passenger area was blown apart sending the guards flying. In walked a number of figures all holding weapons. There was a togruta female about 19 with a yellow lightsaber, a female woman with a blaster and rather large scar on her face, a human male wearing farmers clothes holding a blaster in one hand and a blaster in the other and about four people dressed in mandolorin armor. But the leader is what caught Aces eye. He was an imposing six and a half feet tall, dressed all in black and wearing a fearsome skull shaped mask. The leader walked over to Ace, noked the blaster out of his hand with one quick motion and said in a strangely modified voice "_**this is him. Take him to the ship."**_

two of the mandolorins walked up, grabbed him and forcefully began marching him out of the lobby, thru the ship and towards the docking bay. A door opened on left and a stream of about twenty guards came rushing out. Before anyone else could react, the leader had drawn a blazing blue lightsaber as well as a familiar green one. Ace quickly realized that the man had taken Avens lightsaber without him noticing. The leader charged forwards at an impossible rate dashing thru the crowd of guards and emerging unscathed on the other side. With a loud clattering all twenty guards fell dead. Ace had a bad felling about this.


End file.
